pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Return of Maleficent
Maleficent has return to get her revenge on Phineas and Ferb. This time she putting a sleeping spell on his friends Timon and Isabella. Summary That night in the canyon, something strange is happen when Diabalo the raven is looking for her owner and there was cloak was lying on the ground. Then it happens when the moon strikes on eclipse, the cloak was moving up and now Maleficent has brought back to life to get her revenge on Phineas and Ferb. The next morning, Phineas and Ferb needs to know what they were gonna do today, until Isabella came in to check what they were up to. Timon and Pumbaa are practicing their magic trick to make people love them and Phineas got his brilliant idea is to make the magic show. Meanwhile in Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc, Dr. Doofenshmirtz needs to make his evil scheme is to get rid of Perry the Platypus. Until someone came to visit to his evil lair and its Maleficent who is looking for him who wants to take over the world. He decided to team up with her is to take Tri-State Area. Back at the house, Baljeet, Buford, The Fireside Girls, and all other kids has came here to watch the show and they call it, "Timon The Majestic". He gave some flowers to Isabella, cut Baljeet in half inside the box, pull out the rabbit from his hat, and finally, he used Buford to fire up the cannon when Pumbaa was inside. And then he fired it up, he landed into the water, and now the crowds goes cheer. Meanwhile, Major Monogram told Perry that Doofenshmirtz is teaming with Maleficent which cause Perry shocked. He told him to stop them before time runs out. Later he has arrived in the building, he was about to sneak, but he's been trap by her minions and she discovered for his true identities is Perry's Owners, Phineas and Ferb. She order them to throw him in the dungoen so no one can escape. Back in the backyard, Pumbaa heard there was an ice cream truck which is he likes ice cream and run off. Before they start the parties, they need to know where Pumbaa is, until Phineas told Isabella that she and Timon get the party start while he take Ferb to go search for Pumbaa. After they left, the green flames shows up and Maleficent and her minions approaching in the backyard with the spinning wheel. They were shocked that she has come back to life and they thought she was dead, but also she is not invited to the party as well. She use her dark magic to order her is to touch the spindle and when she touch it, Isabella start to asleep and she use Timon to touch it as well. And now all kids fell asleep and she order her minions to take them to her castle so Phineas and Ferb were never find them. Trivia Candace has been discovered when she have met Maleficent when she was baby.﻿ Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Works Category:Movie Category:Disneydude94's page